1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post and rail coupling system and more particularly pertains to joining posts and like components with no external sign of coupling elements, the joining being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coupling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, coupling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of joining components through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 556,082 issued Mar. 10, 1896 to Boeddinghaus relates to a screw Fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,213 issued Mar. 31, 1992 to Harada relates to a Screw Type Coupling Device and an Antenna Installation Device Using the Same. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,195 Jun. 17, 1997 to Brabston relates to a Helical Panel Fastener.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a post and rail coupling system that allows for joining posts and like components with no external sign of coupling elements, the joining being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the post and rail coupling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of joining posts and like components with no external sign of coupling elements, the joining being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved post and rail coupling system which can be used for joining posts and like components with no external sign of coupling elements, the joining being in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.